


The Chess Game

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a sore loser, Board Games, Cheating, Chess, Punishments, tackling, tattletale - Freeform, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan play a game of Chess, but things quickly spiral out of control. (Written early 2017.)





	The Chess Game

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in a room, playing chess. Obi-Wan was winning.

"Ha! I win!" Shouted Obi-Wan triumphantly.

Anakin pouted. "Oh yeah? Well.. look over there! It's Maul!"

Obi-Wan whirled around, activating his lightsaber. "Where is he? He must pay for killing my love interest, Satine!"

Anakin took this opportunity to hurriedly flip over the chess board, scattering pieces everywhere.

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin. "I don't see him! He must have escaped! I-" He stopped talking as he saw the mess Anakin had made. Pointing at it, he glared at his former Apprentice. "Did you do this?"

Anakin decided to play dumb. "No. Maul must have done it! I guess this means that you don't win the game, after all! Let's play again!" Anakin began setting up the pieces.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend. "Wait a minute. Did you flip over the board so that you could say that me winning didn't count?"

Anakin tried to keep a straight face. "Master, you know me. Would I ever do that?" Obi-Wan thought a moment.

(Flashback to all the times Anakin had flipped over board games when he had lost.)

"Yes," he decided. "You're a sore loser, Anakin." Said Obi-Wan.

Anakin scoffed. "Am not!" He argued.

"Are too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Back and forth they argued, until Obi-Wan got up. "I'm leaving."

Anakin grabbed his arm. "No, you're not! You're going to sit down and play chess until I beat you!"

Obi-Wan pulled away. "So you DID flip over the chess board!"

Anakin pretended to be shocked. "I did no such thing!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Anakin pointed at him. "I heard that!" He said.

Obi-Wan looked at him, confused. "How could you have heard me roll my eyes? That doesn't make any-" He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. Just admit that you flipped over the board so that I couldn't win!"

"Never!" Said Anakin defiantly.

Obi-Wan pointed at him. "Ah-Ha! I knew it was you!"

Anakin lunged forward and bit Obi-Wan's finger. The elder Jedi yelped yanked it away. "You bit me! I can't believe you did that!"

Anakin smiled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't stick your finger in my face!"

Obi-Wan examined his finger. "My beautiful finger!" He started kissing it. "I'm bleeding! I oughta report you to the Council for this!"

Anakin gasped. "You better not!"

"Watch me!" Obi-Wan shot back as he raced out of the room toward the Council chambers, Anakin in hot pursuit. The younger Jedi caught up with him surprisingly fast, and tackled him.

They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes, Anakin managing to pin his Master to the floor. "Beat you!"

Obi-Wan squirmed away and got into a standing position.

"What is going on?" A voice asked. They turned around. Plo Koon was standing there, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

Obi-Wan seized his chance. "Anakin bit me!" He said.

"Tattletale," muttered Anakin.

Plo Koon turned his attention to him. "Skywalker, is this true?"

Anakin looked at the ground. "Yes." He muttered under his breath.

Koon nodded. "I see. What caused this behavior?" He listened as Obi-Wan explained everything.

Plo Koon thought about this. "I see." He said again. "I think I know how to settle this."

They ended up playing another game of chess, but this time, Plo Koon was moderating it so Anakin don't try to cheat again. Obi-Wan won the rematch.

And after that, Anakin got a time-out for biting Obi-Wan.

THE END


End file.
